Within the Wall, When You Recover Something Lost...
Synopsis Part 1 Hei has been asked to infiltrate PANDORA, which is located in the vicinity of the Hell's Gate and retrieve a Meteor Fragment, which even the CIA is after. There, he meets a man named Nick, and they find that they share the same dream of seeing the real stars. Part 2 Hei follows Nick into Hell's Gate, Hei discovers that Nick is the Contractor who was responsible for the mysterious deaths happening at PANDORA. Nick tries to explain to Hei that it wasn't him. After Hei reveals information about contractors which isn't supposed to be known to the public, Nick attempts to kill Hei. Their powers being similar cancels each other out. Nick perishes and Hei recovers the meteor fragment and escapes with Yin's help. Details Hei is riding on a bus towards the Hell’s Gate when the female passenger beside him asks him if he believes in the urban legend that says you can regain things you’ve lost inside the Gate. However, you have to pay the appropriate price, and the girl wonders what that is. Looking at Hei, she doesn’t think that he believes in it and admits that she doesn’t either. The girl then introduces herself as Corinna Moku, a third year Peking University student. Their bus soon arrives at the entrance of the Gate and pulls into a PANDORA (Phisicalqantity Alternation Natural Deconstruction Organized Research Agency) facility where Hei is first sent through an MRI-type machine. Earlier, Huang had assigned the mission to infiltrate PANDORA, and Mao had been worried about Contractors getting so close to the Gate because of the danger of them going out of control. Huang notes that the Syndicate is serious about this recovery mission and explained that two weeks ago, there was an explosion at a research facility where two guards died. PANDORA had investigated the incident and treated it as an electrical system accident, but several days ago, they learned that the explosion was caused in order to steal a meteor fragment that was from inside the Gate. The Organization thinks that the fragment is still inside the wall and wants Hei to bring it out. To help him, Huang had given Hei a special sticker that looks like a clear piece of plastic. Hei is now secretly wearing that sticker on his neck and has to go through a series of questions about if he’s seen UFOs and if he believes in the existence of God. The final question, which Hei answers “no” to without hesitation, is if he knows any Contractors. He manages to pass the test and gets in line with the others to enter the facility where he sees Corinna again. However, Corinna is now staring into empty space and has a shocked look on her face when Hei tries to talk to her. When she angrily tells him that it’s nothing, she attracts the attention of guards who taser her when she screams and resists. Hei meanwhile heads to his new job as a janitor, and the supervisor first goes through a long explanation about how ghosts aren’t unusual and how their job is to provide the best environment for the scholars here. The supervisor then shows Hei and the other janitors the third block - the most important area that they have to handle. It is here that Hei notices a room full of telescopes, but he doesn’t get to stare for very long before his supervisor yells at him and explains that they don’t have to clean that room. They are interrupted when they have to get out of the way of two of the researchers - an old man named Sergei and a young woman who bumps into Hei even though he’s standing still. Hei quickly realizes that she slipped something into his pocket and finds a note asking to meet with him in the supply room. When Hei heads there, he figures out that the girl is from the Syndicate. She reveals that there are other people from the Syndicate here, but she hasn’t met them. Before she tells him more about the meteor fragment, the girl first warns him not to expect her to provide help and explains that she’s been doing research here for two years before this suddenly came up. As for the fragment, she doesn’t know the details, but a similar material was confirmed in South America before it disappeared. It is thought that the data from that time is highly beneficial for unravelling the mystery of the Gate. She questions why the CIA would steal it, but then decides that this isn’t her job and excuses herself. However, she soon returns so that she can introduce herself properly as Mina Kandaswamy. She also informs Hei that the sticker he’s still wearing on his neck is meaningless because there’s no real way to spot a Contractor. Later that night, Hei heads back to the telescope room and is about to touch one when someone tells him not to because they’re still in the middle of an experiment. Standing in the doorway is a male researcher who is surprised when Hei explains that he used to use the Satake model of telescope. This man, in turn, surprises Hei by asking if Hei wants to see the real stars. The man, whose name is Nick, brings Hei to the rooftop of the facility where he notes that Satake was a Japanese manufacturer who used a cheap, but high-quality lens. When Hei questions what Nick is doing, the matter-of-fact response is that he’s looking at the stars. Nick wonders if Hei gave up just because the sky was fake and feels that although life got crazy after this sky appeared, he had no intention of changing this stargazing habit. He then allows Hei to look through the telescope, and since Hei doesn’t see anything, Nick suggests that Hei has forgotten everything. By following Nick’s advice to believe that this starry sky is the starry sky they used to see, Hei is able to see a blue night sky. Nick feels that things that usually can’t happen can happen inside the Gate, though what Hei experienced is one possibility of the stars’ future. He then asks Hei what would happen if everyone around the world experienced what they did and reveals how he can’t help feeling that the stars would be recovered in such an event. In any case, Nick wants Hei to join his circle of friends, though it’s just him and his sister right now. Although his sister’s body cannot move right, Nick dreams one day of erasing the fake sky and taking her up into real space. In response, Hei feels that it would be good if this dream could be fulfilled. The next day, Hei finds a tired-looking Corinna in the lunch room sitting by herself. He tries to sit next to her, but she tells him that she sees dead people. Corinna has decided to leave this place and mentions giving something to someone before she starts yelling at the empty space to her side where she supposedly sees a dead person. After Corinna runs off, Nick comes by and comments on how it might be hard for her to get rehabilitated into society. Later that night, Corinna is inside the telescope room fiddling with a lens when she gets electrocuted from behind. Soon after she dies, the lens beside her glows blue briefly, and the person who killed her takes it. Corinna’s body is discovered the next morning, though her shoes are not on her feet but have rather been placed neatly upside-down beside her. Hei’s supervisor incriminates him, so Hei is taken in for questioning, though he doesn’t reveal anything. Afterwards, Hei runs into Mina who suspects that it wasn’t Hei who killed Corinna, and Hei confirms that he had no reason to do so. When Mina wonders if Contractors need to kill, Hei seems to get angry, so she apologizes. Hei doesn’t know who really killed Corinna, but he does warn Mina not to move alone. The leader of the guard is meanwhile talking with someone on the telephone about how Corinna was a courier sent in by the CIA. Instead of handing over the meteor fragment to them, she had wanted to be released from the Gate facility, and they don’t know where she hid it. Later, employees of the third block are gathered in front of Sergei and a video screen to help him make observations about some exploration being done by a robot inside the Gate. Before it begins, Nick reassures Hei with a pat on the head that he’s an ally and that he doesn’t think Hei is the kind to kill someone. Inside the Gate, the robot proceeds forward towards what turns out to be a giant crater. As the robot backs away, Hei suddenly catches sight of something in the video feed: a girl with blood running down her face standing in front of a car. The others in the room also see something, but for them it’s just a bright blue flash of light. As Mina realizes this light to be the same as what is emanated by a Contractor when they use their power, Sergei questions if this is the meteor fragment. When they were young and out stargazing, Hei’s little sister Bai had spotted a shooting star, and he had told her about making a wish. He had explained that shooting stars are light that escapes when God opens the lid to heaven; therefore, if you make a wish at that time, God can grant it. Bai was excited to hear this because she had a lot of wishes to make, including becoming a nurse and living in space, so she searched intently for another shooting star and made her wish when she saw one. Hei suddenly notices something wrong with his sister and rushes over to her, only to just as quickly find himself alone in a red-tinted world. All of this has been happening in his head, and Hei’s supervisor knocks him out of the daydream because he’s trying to vacuum in a room where there’s a meeting going on. The meeting, which Mina is a part of, is about how the blue synchrotron radiation in the video is coming from the meteor fragment. Afterwards, Mina tracks Hei down in the men’s bathroom and confronts him about what he saw earlier. She knows that many people have seen a phantom that they don’t want to see and asks that Hei not to carry this alone - it’ll be easier if he talks about it. Mina cares because she doesn’t want him to leave without leaving behind some research findings for her. Hei tries to reassure her about the Organization not having any expectations for her and then suggests that she leave the bathroom before someone sees her. On the way out, Mina accidentally bumps into Hei’s supervisor and claims that going in was a mistake before running off. However, she stops again and turns around to smile at him. Hei meanwhile heads by the telescope room and finds Nick cleaning up it up. Nick explains that he’s been put on the recovery team to get the substance inside the Gate that emitted the synchrotron radiation, all of which he isn’t too happy about. Before getting called away to join the team, Nick remembers that he wanted to give the telescope to Hei, and after Hei gladly accepts, Nick suggests that they can see the stars together again if he comes back. Hei later finds a note in his locker asking if the shoes placed upside down beside Corinna’s body was the price of a contract. He figures out that it’s from Mina and heads to the supply room to tell her not to act on her own since there’s someone dangerous around. However, their conversation gets interrupted by an emergency announcement asking researchers to head to the laboratory. It seems that the research team is sending back video of them getting attacked, and Mina immediately notices that something else is strange: all the individual letters on signs are facing backwards. What shocks them even more is when they get a look at the dead team and realize that all of the shoes have been taken off and placed upside down beside the bodies. Nick is the only person who survives, and he didn’t bring back the meteor fragment. After learning that Sergei isn’t willing to risk anyone else on his team, the leader of the security team returns back to his office to find Eric Nishijima waiting. Nishijima makes it clear that the head security guard is pretty much out of time to get the meteor fragment and that the higher-ups are getting impatient. Hei meanwhile finds a wheelchair-bound Nick back in the telescope room, which has since been emptied. Nick reveals that he’s decided to quit this place and wants to apply to return to NASA, so their promise to watch the stars together again will have to wait until later. Offering his hand, Nick explains that Hei didn’t feel like a stranger to him when they first met - he had thought of Hei as another of himself and is glad to have met him. After the two shake hands, Nick notices that Mina is watching them from the doorway and asks if she needs something. She wants to talk with Hei again, but he gets angry at her once they’re by themselves because she had contacted him in front of someone else. However, Mina is more concerned about why Nick was the only one who came back safely. In fact, she had checked the video from earlier and Nick is the only one who isn’t in it. Those things along with all the overturned shoes make her think that this wasn’t something caused by the Gate but rather something done by Nick himself. Hearing this, Hei questions how long Mina’s worked with him and if she’s ever thought him to be a Contractor. Mina has not, but she feels that Hei is much gentler than other people and so she doesn’t want him to get hurt. She’s been fighting with her own feelings since she met him, but Hei doesn’t care and just walks away. Later that night, the head security guard follows Nick into the Gate and stops Nick right as he’s about to open a locker. He suspects that the meteor fragment is in the locker and tells Nick to spread his hands where he can see them. However, when the head guard goes to open the locker, Nick uses his Contractor powers and electrocutes him. Since the first jolt doesn’t kill him, Nick has to touch him arm to finish the guy off. As Nick is placing the guy’s shoes upside down afterwards, he suddenly realizes that Hei is watching him. Nick feels that it can’t be helped if Hei is now suspicious of him, but he still wants Hei to believe him. Opening the locker, Nick then takes out a lens that he calls the meteor fragment. He explains that he is employed by the CIA, and the condition for him to return to NASA was to bring back the material from inside the Gate. Nick doesn’t like working here because any research findings are taken by the higher-ups and are not shared - he doesn’t even know what the other teams are researching. This makes his dream become distant, meaning that he can’t restore the starry sky and take his little sister to space. Nick thinks that this must all sound wild to Hei, but it’s all true. He’s only telling Hei now because he wants Hei to believe his dream. In response to all of this, Hei admits that he’s seen something similar to the meteor fragment in the past. Remembering that his sister had given it to another woman, Hei explains that no Contractors can control themselves in the boosting of their abilities. He knows that they killed each other, and feels that everything Nick said was a lie. This includes what Nick said about dreams because Hei doesn’t believe that Contractors should see dreams. Realizing that Hei isn’t just any regular person, Nick suddenly rushes forward and places his hand on Hei’s head. Hei reacts by placing his hand on Nick’s chest, and both of them try to electrocute the other at the same time. Nick doesn’t understand why his power isn’t effective on Hei, but for now, he grabs the dead guard’s gun and runs outside. It is on the deserted streets that Hei suddenly spots his sister, so he starts to walk towards her. The culprit would actually be the meteor fragment that’s in Nick’s pocket which has started to glow, and Nick uses the distraction to get behind Hei and point the gun at his head. After commenting on how similar they are because of them having the same power, Nick addresses what Hei said about Contractors not having dreams. Nick had thought that way too, but that’s also the reason he trusted in Hei: he felt that Hei was the only person who understood that dream. As Nick is talking, the meteor fragment starts to glow brighter and both of their blue auras activate. Nick takes the chance to fire the gun at Hei, but a bright light in the form of a girl protects Hei, and the two are soon enveloped in a growing ball of blue light. They find themselves in a yellow-tinted world, and Nick starts to rapidly grow younger until he reverts to being a boy. Nick then notices that there is an opening directly above them with the real sky and real stars. Nearby is a rocket with Nick’s name on it, so he runs to it and blasts off - his sister inside with him - towards the star-filled gap in the sky. When Hei wakes up, he’s inside a large crater and notices Yin looking at him through a puddle of water. Hei manages to escape before the researchers and security teams get there, though he stops to catch his breath against a building wall. To his surprise, Sergei is standing nearby and informs him how to get out. Realizing that Sergei had known about him all along, Hei questions if he also knew that Nick was the culprit. Sergei reveals that he had indeed known everything, and the reason he hadn’t settled things quicker was because they needed to confirm the power of the meteor fragment. This gets Hei mad enough to place his hand on Sergei’s head as if he was about to use his power on him, but Hei manages to restrain himself. He asks instead about what will become of Mina, and Sergei tells him that her daily life won’t change. In the aftermath, Hei asks Mao if he thinks the starry sky will ever return, and Mao answers that only inside the Gate are lost things recovered. Mao is forced to run away when Hei’s landlady catches sight of him, and Hei meanwhile heads the other direction to the cigarette shop that Yin runs to give her a candy and to thank her. Unbeknownst to them, a new girl has appeared in town. Characters in Order of Appearance Episode 11 Episode 12 Gallery Story 6 title.png Story 6 quote.png S1E11 Corinna and Hei.png E11 PANDORA Security.png Corinna Moku crazy.png Corinna Moku's corpse.PNG S1E11 Sergei Vectrof, Mina Kandaswamy‎.jpg S1E12 Nick Hillmans victims.jpg S1E11 Hei and Nick Hillman stargazing.jpg S1E12 Hei talks to the injured Nick Hillman.jpg S1E11 Kituchi berates Hei for Mina Kandaswamy fall.jpg S1E11 Kituchi and PANDORA Security Chief.jpg S1E12 Nishijima wanrs Security Chief.jpg S1E12 PANDORA Security Chief confronts Nick Hillman.jpg S1E12 Mina Kandaswamy confronts Hei.jpg S1E12Mina Kandaswamy, PANDORA Security Chief, Sergei Vectrof watch recording.jpg Meteor Fragment.PNG Nick And His Sister As Seen In The Gate.PNG S1E12 Nick Hillman tries to kill Hei.jpg S1E12 Doll's Spectre.PNG S1E12 Hei threatens Sergei Vectrof.jpg S1E11 Corinna Moku.png S1E11 Sergei Vectrof Profile.jpg E12 Kituchi.png Nick.PNG E11 PANDORA Security Chief.png Navigation